


Die Stunde Null

by silber_mond



Series: Null komma Null [2]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Murder, Public Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-28
Updated: 2012-10-28
Packaged: 2017-11-17 05:22:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/548053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silber_mond/pseuds/silber_mond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Асгард в огне, Один в печали, Локи где-нибудь на троне подальше от них всех. Прекрасная картина. Как раз вписывается в мечты такого идиота, как он.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Die Stunde Null

Кажется, на этот раз койка была несколько шире. И длиннее. И свет немного другой, не такой яркий. И…

Да кого он обманывает. Плевать ему, что там было шире или уже, все равно надолго он здесь не задержится. Братец приходил к нему недавно, что-то пытался втирать, но из всего бесполезного набора на тему «ты-мой-брат-вернись-домой» Локи вычленил только одно: у него очень мало времени. Хотя нет, было еще и второе. Но об этом он старался не думать.

Они должны вернуться в Асгард уже завтра. Рука об руку. Локи со злостью стиснул зубы, вспоминая, с каким щенячьим восторгом Тор рассказывал, как их ждет семья. Нет, часть правды в его словах все же была: в том, что Тора ждут и ждут с нетерпением, он не сомневался. 

Локи тоже ждали. Возможно, даже больше, чем Тора. Танос ждал. И тот, Другой. Локи на что угодно мог поспорить, что они бы навестили его с огромным удовольствием, если бы портал к Мидгарду не был на ближайшую сотню лет намертво закрыт.

За это он был Мстителям даже немного благодарен. Встречаться с Таносом сейчас, когда он дошел до конца своего плана и полностью слил всю войну, предоставив мидгардцам полную свободу в разборке с читаури, было не самой удачной идеей. Интересно, Танос все-таки понял, что Локи проиграл не случайно? Лучше бы не понял. За предумышленное предательство наказание будет сильнее.

Хотя он, наверное, не разберет. Ему и самого слабого наказания сейчас хватит, чтобы окончательно пасть в собственных глазах и начать позорно мечтать о том, что время повернется вспять. Или Тор поумнеет.

Кто бы знал, как он его ненавидел. Брат, называется. За то время, что он провел у Таноса, его могли не раз спасти или хотя бы просто объявиться. Но нет, этот идиот был слишком занят поисками своей подружки. Зато чуть что, так сразу: «Ты мой брат, я тебя люблю». Ублюдок.

А он идиот. Самый распоследний, если все еще сидит в этой дурацкой банке. Как оса в стакане, которую поймали, а теперь смотрят и ждут, когда же помрет от недостатка воздуха. Вам бы такую смерть. 

Нужно было делать хоть что-то. Вернуть контроль над Бартоном, раз уж тот так опрометчиво сунулся к нему в клетку. И девчонку его тоже заполучить: против этих двоих Щ.И.Т. сразу не выступать не будет, иначе лишится своих солдат раньше, чем война начнется. Но нет, он просто их припугнул и остался сидеть здесь, на полу, как черт знает кто. Тоже мне, бог обмана. И как там ещё его называют? Ах, да. Трикстер.

До момента, когда он будет завидовать собственной славе в мидгардских книжках, Локи никогда доживать не планировал. Но все-таки дожил. По всей видимости, чтобы мучительно сдохнуть, когда читаури будут радостно дожирать его руку. Или ногу. Как они играют кусками своего еще живого обеда, он уже видел, спасибо, больше не нужно. Танос был достаточно красноречив, когда намекал, в чьей пасти он закончится как личность. Тварь фиолетовая.

«Тебя даже Смерть не захочет», — мысленно передразнил он Таноса и добавил себе под нос:

— Тебя, можно подумать, она так хочет.

Неожиданно заныло плечо, и Локи на всякий случай оглянулся. Нет, их связь уже почти разорвана, точнее, они с ним разговаривать могут, но вот слышать его мысли — уже нет. Но мало ли. Танос умел быть непредсказуемой сволочью. 

По мнению Локи, он всегда был сволочью. Потому что кем Танос был на самом деле, Локи понятия не имел. Знал только, что тот бессмертен, что магия у него своеобразная, но очень сильная и что его так называемая личная жизнь больше напоминает кусок глупой мидгардской драмы, потому что он уже вечность бегает за Смертью, которая перманентно ему отказывает, зато подарки просить не забывает. На этот раз она внезапно захотела себе Тессеракт. 

Локи вздохнул. Ну почему именно его? Вспомнила бы про Перчатку Бесконечности, Танос ломанулся бы в царское хранилище, Локи бы в процессе исчез куда-нибудь… Асгард в огне, Один в печали, Локи где-нибудь на троне подальше от них всех. Прекрасная картина. Как раз вписывается в мечты такого идиота, как он.

Как же ему все надоело. Впору было подозвать кого-нибудь из тех, кто шлялся вокруг его банки и подглядывал, и пожаловаться им. Достойное было бы завершение его здесь пребывания. Эпичное даже. Или лучше журнальчик попросить, ему вроде предлагали. Давно, правда, но Старк, например, от обещания выпивки не отказался же. Вдруг и у их командира память хорошая?

Локи почти уже понравилась эта идея, но сбыться ей было не суждено.

— И снова мы с вами встречаемся в такой формальной обстановке, — сказали откуда-то из-за стекла. Локи не стал поворачиваться, голос он узнал и так. Надо же. Что ж, пускай вычеркнут одну жертву из его списка.

***

Была одна вещь, за которую Бартон был Локи даже немного благодарен. Ненавидел, конечно, всё равно больше, но ведь это же Локи. Любить его, что ли?

Вся эта хрень с контролем сознания по-прежнему не выходила у Бартона из головы, особенно после последнего его визита в клетку. Но она же и спасла его от возможного помешательства. 

Будь он не настолько занят самобичеванием и попытками выяснить, сколько из людей Щ.И.Т.а все-таки умерли от его стрел, он бы свихнулся от одной только мысли, что Коулсон мертв. Чертов зануда Коулсон, который был для него другом, начальником и даже едва ли не отцом в одном флаконе. Клинт не был уверен, что смог бы пережить его смерть достойно. Но пока он скрупулезно подсчитывал количество угрызений совести на квадратный сантиметр своей вроде как души, внешний мир им не очень-то интересовался. Ему банально не сказали о том, что Фил погиб, а потом по Щ.И.Т.у поползли слухи, что на самом деле это Фьюри специально солгал, чтобы заставить Роджерса и Старка заткнуться со своими взаимными претензиями и заняться уже тем, для чего их позвали. Мстить. 

Кто-то, помнится, даже карточки упоминал. Лежали они, что ли, где-то не там… Фьюри прокололся. Кажется, это была Хилл. В кои-то веки ее деятельность по докапыванию до ненужных подробностей принесла хорошие плоды. База понемногу оживала, Старк сложил два и два, приплюсовал те самые карточки и видео со взломанной камеры наблюдения и едва не набил Фьюри морду за такие шутки. Едва — потому что Роджерс оказался неподалеку, и некоторой части Щ.И.Т.а досталось неплохое зрелище. Битва поколений, не иначе. Участники, правда, быстро поняли, что у них слишком много свидетелей, и отправились выяснять отношения в другое место, по пути прихватив и приехавшего за образцами Беннера. 

А Клинт позвал Наташу и отправился искать подтверждение всей этой истории. Далеко ходить не пришлось: до кабинета Фила было рукой подать. И до Фила, невозмутимо сидящего в своем кресле и что-то читавшего на мониторе, тоже.

Как сказал потом Фил, таких реактивных обнимашек ему еще не доставалось.

— Какие же вы придурки, — ласково ругался он на них, когда Наташа случайно смахнула со стола документы, а Бартон, вместо того, чтобы поднять их, скинул туда же и ноутбук. 

Клинт не успел до конца прочувствовать потерю Коулсона, но зато его возвращение ударило по нему сполна. 

В первую очередь тем фактом, что Фил к своему «убийству» относился даже с некоторым удовольствием. 

— Ты вообще помнишь, когда у меня последний раз был выходной? — напомнил он, когда они втроем уже устроились на диванчике в его кабинете.

— Лучше спроси, когда ты на него соглашался, — рассмеялась Наташа, укладывая голову Филу на плечо. Тот погладил ее по волосам и тихонько щелкнул по носу. Кому другому Бартон бы уже шею свернул за такие фокусы, но это же Коулсон. Их Коулсон.

— Согласишься с вами, как же, — отмахнулся тот. — А тут вроде как и задание, а вроде и отпуск.

— Ага, и больничный, — нахмурился Клинт. Ему по носу досталось уже от Наташи.

— Не вредничай. Могу поспорить, кто-то неплохо провел время.

Фил улыбнулся и промолчал, и это говорило лучше любых слов.

Наташа пихнула его в бок:

— Весь бюджет потратил на звонки?

— Скорее, на смски, — усмехнулся Фил. — Но на билет осталось.

Клинт и Наташа переглянулись и синхронно затянули, специально фальшивя:

— Нью-Йорк-Нью-Йорк! Мур-мур-мур-мур!

Фил замер на секунду, а потом обнял обоих, притягивая к себе еще крепче.

— Как же я по вам скучал, дурачье.

У Фила они просидели до глубокой ночи. Смеялись, пили кофе, снова смеялись, как самые обычные друзья, встретившиеся после долгой разлуки. Но Щ.И.Т. не дремлет – внезапно обьявившийся Фьюри, извинившись, утащил Наташу, а Фил, вдруг посерьезнев, произнес, глядя в потолок:

— Я бы хотел на него посмотреть.

Клинту не нужно было объяснять, о ком он. Вот только…

— Зачем тебе? 

— Просто интересно. 

— Могу тебя заверить, ничего не поменялось.

Фил усмехнулся, склонив голову набок.

— Поверь мне, Клинт, людям свойственно меняться.

— Он не человек, — фыркнул Бартон. — Он…

Но Фил только покачал головой.

— Он не бог. И это главное.

***

По пути Клинт решил, что, наверное, есть что-то такое в желании жертвы поговорить со своим убийцей. Особенно если жертва живее всех живых, а убийца надежно заперт.

Интересно, ему здесь не скучно?

На их приближение Локи не отреагировал, равно как и на первую фразу Фила, хотя Клинт был уверен — он их прекрасно слышал. 

— Как вы себя чувствуете? — поинтересовался Фил, и Клинт про себя чертыхнулся. Тоже мне, олимпийский чемпион по светским беседам. — Я слышал, у вас был не слишком удачный разговор с доктором Беннером, — продолжил Фил, обходя клетку и останавливаясь напротив Локи. — Точнее говоря, с его большей половиной.

Клинта он заранее попросил остаться у самого входа и никого сюда не пускать, и хотя в просьбе не было ничего особенного, Бартону она не нравилась. Мало ли что этот сумасшедший задумал.

— Кого я вижу, — похоже, его величество наконец соизволило ответить. Голос у него был хриплый. Прямо как тогда…

— И кого же? — весело поинтересовался Коулсон.

— Свою ошибку, — словно в противовес ему угрюмо произнес Локи.

— О, — Фил оценивающе прищурился, — похвально. Рад, что вы в состоянии замечать свои ошибки.

— Таких людей, как вы, надо убивать сразу, — чуть тише сказал Локи и приблизился к стеклу, разделявшему его владения со свободной частью базы.

— Таких — это каких? Плохих? Вы считаете нас плохими?

Клинт нахмурился. О чем они вообще?

Прежде чем ответить Локи изобразил на лице улыбку приветливого голодного волкодава. Фил молча ждал.

— Демоны бегут прочь, когда хороший человек идет на войну. Мимо вас пробежал хоть один демон?

Если Клинт еще что-то понимал, то этот выскочка только что красиво их всех оскорбил. И Коулсона в первую очередь. Бартон сделал было шаг вперёд, но Фил и без него прекрасно справился.

— Нет, мимо нас бегали только вы, — бросил он все с той же дежурной улыбкой. — И прошу вас, не разговаривайте мидгардскими цитатами. Это странно, — после чего кивнул и развернулся, отходя обратно к Клинту.

— Ты действительно его не ненавидишь? — все-таки уточнил Клинт, пока они возвращались в кабинет Коулсона. 

— Если у хозяина злая собака, которая на всех бросается, то ненавидеть стоит хозяина, а не собаку, не находишь?

— Я, черт возьми, был его собакой, — неожиданно зло бросил Клинт, но тут же спохватился. — Прости. Просто…

Он опустил голову и не поднял, даже когда Фил положил руку ему на плечо, приобнимая.

— Плевать. И прекращай винить себя во всех грехах, иначе в отпуск с Наташей поеду я. А ты поедешь с Рене. И будешь слушать все-все партии на всех-всех репетициях. 

— Всегда восхищался твоей щедростью, — вяло отшутился Клинт.

— Пойдем-ка еще посидим. Я тебе кое-что расскажу, а то при Наташе неудобно было.

А вот это было уже интереснее. Клинт даже шаг ускорил.

***

Кажется, они ждали этого дня целую вечность, но теперь, когда он настал, оказалось, что время пролетело слишком быстро. Наверное, дело было в том, что, как и многие не так давно познакомившиеся, но все же нашедшие общий язык люди, они до последнего не понимали, как тяжело будет расставаться. И хотя по сути они по-прежнему жили если не в одном городе, то хотя бы на одной планете, к общему веселью примешивалось и немного грусти. Большей частью от того, что уходил Тор. Прощаться с ним было жаль даже Старку, с которым они друг друга совсем чуть-чуть, но все же недолюбливали. Тор Старка — за дурацкие насмешки, Старк Тора — за то, что не мог понять, как работает его молот, а в магию он верить отказывался, и от фразы про единство магии и науки превращался в комнатную версию Халка. 

Впрочем, теперь это было уже не важно. Тор стоял в середине, Локи стоял рядом с ним, и Мстители окружили их, образуя подобие печати на их первом общем деле.

Как ни странно, с Локи тоже прощались. Возможно, потому что его намордник (спасибо Старку за идею и исполнение) не давал тому возможности огрызнуться в ответ. 

Клинту, по правде говоря, и в голову бы не пришло что-то ему говорить, но Наташа тронула его за руку и с усмешкой сообщила на ухо: "Смотри-ка, улиточка больше не сияет", и только тогда Клинт понял, что это всё. Конец. С этого момента в их жизни будет два неравных куска: до и после Локи. Чего Бартон точно не хотел, так это хоть как-то вписывать Локи в свою жизнь. О том, что Локи на его желания было глубоко наплевать, можно было даже не упоминать.

— Счастливо добраться, сэр, — все же отсалютовал он, и этот жест больше был похож на "я застрелился". Все рассмеялись, Наташа с довольной улыбкой покачала головой, как делала это каждый раз, когда Бартон ехидничал, и, казалось, всё окончательно вернулось на свои места. 

Ключевое слово — казалось.

Локи, до этого смотревший куда-то мимо, поднял голову и Бартон замер. 

Проигравшие не уходят с таким взглядом. Даже делая скидку на то, что это Локи, который свихнулся, кажется, еще до рождения. Если только...

Все были слишком заняты прощаниями с Тором и друг другом, чтобы обратить внимание на то, что так неожиданно понял Клинт: Локи что-то задумал, и он уверен в своей задумке настолько, что позволил обрядить себя в эти глупые железки.

Он не знал, что и как тот придумал, просто чувствовал, наверное, благодаря каким-то крошечным остаткам связывавшей их магии: Локи спокоен. Все идет по плану.

И когда Тор протянул братцу дурацкий фонарик с Тессерактом, и они оба схватились за него и растворились: Тор в алом огне, а Локи — в светло-зеленом, только Клинт со своим идеальным зрением заметил почти прозрачную тень, пропавшую, едва он моргнул. 

Он подозвал Наташу, отошедшую за сумкой Брюса, и, махнув рукой куда-то на край импровизированного моста, на котором они все стояли, сообщил, что он только что видел.

— Клинт, — сказала она, и Бартон сразу понял по этой интонации со слишком заметными нотками сочувствия, что она ему не верит. — Клинт, Локи уже в Асгарде. Тебе показалось. Может, — она помедлила на секунду, но все же сказала, словно извиняясь, — тебе к психологу обратиться?

Он ничего не стал отвечать, просто отошел к машине, ожидая, пока Наташа наобнимается со Стивом. Можно подумать, он тоже на другую планету сваливает.

Ему не могло показаться, он был уверен. Он — снайпер, в конце концов, и если бы ему что-то «казалось», его бы давно вышвырнули из Щ.И.Т.а обратно в цирк с весьма неутешительной рекомендацией. 

Наташино пренебрежение к его словам было обидным, но от мысли не разговаривать с ней или что-то в этом роде он быстро отказался. Еще не хватало. Он просто будет иметь в виду. Или попробует сказать Коулсону, вряд ли его материнский инстинкт пересилит инстинкт самосохранения. 

Вопрос только, что Локи все-таки сделал? Иллюзия? Игра сознания? Двойники? Какая-нибудь дрянь, которую человеческий разум даже придумать не в силах? 

Провел же он всех, когда сидел в прошлый раз в клетке. Клинт потом специально отсмотрел видео: ни одно не засекло ничего подозрительного, а в то время, когда он сам был внутри, по мнению камер, Локи просто спал. Интересно, это его магия постаралась, или он в душе хакер и умеет взламывать протоколы реальными кодами? Он вообще в курсе, что такое протокол?

Мысли ушли куда-то в другую сторону, и Клинт принялся размышлять на тему того, что Локи знает о Мидгарде. Выходило странное. 

Вот, к примеру, кофе. Он до того, как ему его притащил Бартон еще тогда на их базе, не пробовал. Как они живут в своем Асгарде без кофе? Неудивительно, что Локи такой долбанутый. Но это ладно. Зато Локи умеет обращаться с мобильником, с планшетом, представляет себе устройство вертоносца (Клинт вот толком так его и не знал), да еще к тому же цитирует что-то мидгардское. Что он там Филу про демонов говорил?

И вкус у него откуда-то взялся. Не то чтобы Клинт сильно разбирался в одежде, но то, что Локи выбрал подходящий костюм для похода в оперу, было и так ясно. И удивительно.

— Бартон, прием, рекалибровка на подходе, три, два, ноль! — Наташа потрясла его за плечо, и он помотал головой, отгоняя мысли о подозрительно знакомом полосатом шарфе.

— Да, мэм, — передразнил он Роджерса. — Всё, домой?

Наташа вздохнула и уткнулась лбом ему в плечо.

— Кому домой, а у кого внеплановый Будапешт.

— Новый шкаф для своих шмоток будешь сама заказывать потом.

— У меня есть идея получше, — промурлыкала она. — Тебе понравится. 

Клинт обнял ее, погладил по бедру и как-то неловко ткнулся губами в висок.

— Да мне всё понравится, чего уж, — произнес он. — Куда тебя забросить?

***

До последнего он думал, что не получится. Слишком слаб, слишком мало магии в этом отсталом мире, который он по непонятным причинам так любил, слишком много слез и мало аплодисментов… Стоп, о чем он вообще сейчас?

Бартон его увидел, это он понял сразу же. Потому первое, что он сделал, это слегка отвлек Наташу, которой тот решил о своих подозрениях рассказать. В глубине души он надеялся, что парочка поссорится, но нет, не стали. Не важно. Главное — у него все вышло. 

Он смотрел, как его уже бывшие враги расползаются по своим норам, и внутри у него поднималась уверенность в том, что в этот раз есть шанс. Лишь бы Тор ничего не понял.

Еще вчера он его практически ненавидел. Еще больше он ненавидел себя за то, что вспоминает мидгардскую поговорку про расстояние от ненависти до любви и обратно. Нет уж, свое он уже прошел. И всё-таки, крохотная его часть хотела – нет, думала о том, что, возможно, хотя бы раз в жизни, Тор сможет отличить фальшивку. И пускай подобные идеи заставляли здравый смысл прикрыть несуществующее лицо такой же несуществующей рукой от таких идей, свою маленькую надежду Локи оставил при себе. Здравый смысл утверждал, что Тор — идиот, и ему ни за что не различить реплику и настоящего его. И что его надежда совершенно бессмысленна. «Заткнись уже, смысл, давай думать, куда идти дальше».

Потому что идти было некуда. А Локи жизненно необходимо было спрятаться, и желательно — у какого-то источника энергии. А если этим источником не будут интересоваться всякие пришельцы и их капризные недолюбовницы — вообще идеально. Где бы только найти такое…

Он рассмеялся. Ну конечно. Хочешь что-то спрятать — положи это перед глазами. Отложи, чтобы не забыть, на видное место — и гарантированно забудешь. Вернись в Щ.И.Т. — там тебя никто не подумает искать. К тому же, там точно были люди и энергия. Какой-никакой, а источник тепла.

Перемещаться магия пока еще позволяла, и на том спасибо. Локи смотрел на бледнеющие руны на руках и пытался высчитать, на сколько его еще хватит, прежде чем ему придется прятаться по-настоящему. Сейчас-то его никто, кроме себя самого, не видел, так что он мог спокойно сидеть, ходить и вообще делать что угодно и где угодно, потому что камерам на него тоже было наплевать. 

Кажется, у мидгардцев то, что он сейчас делал, называлось каким-то там синдромом и считалось болезнью. Плевать. Локи смотрел со стороны на свою клетку, как давно уже хотел, но этот вид его совершенно не грел. В клетке было безопаснее. Бредово, но факт. А теперь он предоставлен сам себе, и если с ним что-то случится, никто даже не заметит. Особенно тот никто, который его якобы братец. 

Локи фыркнул и мысленно ударил себя головой об стекло. Началось нытье, еще не хватало. Пожалуй, нужно слегка прогуляться и разведать территорию. 

***

— Какой ублюдок отправил ее на это задание? — Бартон то ли рычал, то ли говорил шепотом, он сам не понимал, а Фил одинаково реагировал и на то, и на другое. — Кто…

— Слушай, если тебе будет легче, можешь меня ударить, все равно я подписываю все ее бумаги. Но стенку оставь в покое.

Клинт явно не слышал. Он стоял, уткнувшись лбом в косяк, периодически отрываясь, матерясь и пытаясь разбить об стену собственную руку. Потом снова замирал — и история повторялась. Хмурый Фил смотрел на его попытки отвлечься без энтузиазма, но не мешал, хотя мысленно уже был готов вызывать медиков еще и для Бартона и его головы. «Еще» — потому что сначала он вызвал их для Наташи.

С заправки, точнее, с ее руин, им позвонили сразу, и Фил, ничего не объясняя, потащил Клинта к машине и понесся в город, в несколько секунд обогнав ехавшую с ними неотложку. В пробку, правда, он все равно попал и очень старался сохранять спокойный вид, пока Бартон, еще не знавший, в чем дело, но уже понявший, что все хреново, мрачно изучал его с пассажирского сидения.

С неотложкой в итоге они приехали почти одновременно, и первое, что сделал Фил — закрыл Клинта в машине. И только потом удивился, на кой черт вообще взял его с собой. Похоже, с нервами у кого-то явные проблемы.

О том, как Наташе повезло, врачи повторяли весь путь назад. По всей видимости, делали они это специально для Клинта, которому хватило трех минут, чтобы разобраться с замком, и еще минуты, чтобы оттолкнуть притащившихся полицейских и самому достать Наташу из покореженного автомобиля.

— Взрыв произошел из-за этой штуки, — Ситвелл, ехавший в следующей машине, поднял с земли какую-то палку, при близком рассмотрении опознанную Клинтом как «та хрень, которой читаури дрались». «Хрень» нашли заправщики и решили, что ей здесь самое место. И именно сегодня, в неожиданно жаркий для мая день, они решили поиграть с ней. В какой-то момент «палка» выстрелила причём, как всегда бывает в таких случаях, довольно метко, потому как попасть в проезжающее на приличной скорости авто с расстояния в более чем сотня метров может не каждый. Наташе повезло: автомобиль не взорвался, его только отнесло ударом в дерево. Ситвелл и полицейские в один голос называли то, что она осталась живой, чудом. 

Фил в чудеса не верил, но в этот раз даже спорить не стал. Отправил Бартона, как «близкого пострадавшей» в машину скорой, сам вернулся в свою, и они колонной направились назад в Щ.И.Т. 

И вот теперь в медблоке кипела работа, Клинт разбивал лоб об стену свободной палаты, а Фил — лицо ладонью от самого факта произошедшего и дурости тех, кто догадался подобрать инопланетное оружие. 

«Ну что там?» — услышал он тихий голос за дверью.

«Да ничего. Бартон в истерике, Коулсон в ахуе», — ответили еще тише.

«Еще не поменялись что ли?»

Фил только головой покачал и перевел взгляд на Бартона, уже сползшего на пол и методично бьющегося о несчастную стену затылком.

— Хватит уже, а? Она жива, все нормально. Заканчивай.

Клинт молча помотал головой и продолжил игру в дятла наоборот. Фил вздохнул и подошел к нему, присел рядом и приложил руку ровно в то место, куда ударялась голова Клинта. Пальцам было больно. Но хоть этот дурак не расшибется.

 

Наконец, их позвали. 

— Гематомы и сотрясение мозга, — сообщил Оскар, с подозрением косясь то на кисть Фила, то на выражение лица Бартона. — Сильное, — уточнил он. — Опасности для жизни нет, но разбудить ее пока не удается.

— Что значит, не удается? — вскинул голову Бартон, и Фил поспешно положил ему руку на плечо.

— Так бывает, всё нормально, — он кивнул Оскару. — Пускай он тут останется.

Оскар пожал плечами:

— Халат накинь, Бартон. 

Клинт не глядя натянул протянутый халат, придвинул к кровати Наташи табуретку, уселся на нее и явно собрался остаться здесь до конца жизни, если понадобится.

***

Он не заметил, как Фил ушел. Он вообще ничего не замечал кроме лица, наполовину скрытого кровоподтеком, и руки, которую сжимал в своей. 

Часть его рвалась обратно на заправку, разнести головы любящим опасные игрушки идиотам, и на какое-то время Клинт решил, что понимает Беннера с его вечным раздвоением личности, потому что с одной стороны были идиоты, а с другой — Наташа, и он всерьез колебался, не зная, что будет полезнее сделать. В итоге наплевал на полезность и сделал то, что хотел — остался в медблоке у кровати любимой девушки. 

Похоже, он уснул. Спина затекла от долгого сидения, и Клинт поднялся. Не выпуская Наташину руку, он отодвинул табуретку ногой и сел на пол, затылком укладываясь на край кровати. 

В состоянии Наташи изменений не было. Клинт понимал, что прошло слишком мало времени и что отсутствие изменений куда лучше, чем ухудшение, но легче от этого не становилось. Нет уж, он просто не имеет права ее потерять. Он еще столько не сделал. Вот например так и не услышал еще, что же интересного она обещала ему сказать.

— Не смей меня бросать, — прошептал он, прижимаясь щекой к ее руке, и это прозвучало так жалобно, что его передернуло. 

Отставить панику. Всё будет хорошо. Все должно быть хорошо. Всё…

Он решил было, что ему показалось, и даже моргнул пару раз. Медленно моргнул. Мало ли что. Но в полупрозрачном пластике стены напротив него всё равно отражался Локи.

— Сдохни, — прошептал он, глядя на него. — Сдохни. Это из-за тебя, да?

Он произнес это раньше, чем подумал, и совершенно не удивился. Конечно же. Наташа ведь говорила что-то про то, что Локи ей угрожал, и вот, он все-таки не отвязался. Только посмотрите, какой честный, обещания выполняет… 

Клинт осторожно отпустил руку Наташи и поднялся, с не совсем ещё ясным самому себе намерением он направился к стене и замер, не доходя до нее, потому что уперся во что-то. Что-то живое.

— Ты так рад меня видеть?

Этот глумливый голос он узнал бы из миллиона.

— Ты очень зря здесь стоишь, — проговорил Клинт совершенно спокойно, и если бы Локи знал его дольше, понял бы, что пора сваливать. — Очень зря.

Но Локи только покачал головой, а потом обернулся, посмотрел на стену, и его губы расползлись в улыбке. 

— Ах вот оно что, — сказал он больше для себя и снова повернулся к Бартону. — Не учел.

Чего именно он не учел, Клинт слушал не стал. Он замахнулся и припечатал Локи к стенке, краем сознания отметив, что получилось это слишком легко. Неправильно как-то.

Локи привычно усмехнулся и дернулся, пытаясь освободиться. И, судя по лицу, очень удивился, что у него не вышло.

— Это ведь твоя работа? — без тени вопроса произнес Бартон, сверля Локи взглядом.

— С чего ты взял?

— С того, — прошипел Клинт, — что ты угрожал ей. Ты… 

— Я не угрожаю, — перебил вдруг Локи, и Клинт в очередной раз удивился его безрассудности. Нашел время спорить. — Я не угрожаю, Бартон. Я обещаю. 

— Ах, обещаешь? — теперь уже была очередь Клинта плотоядно улыбаться. — Тогда ты мне сейчас пообещаешь, — он для наглядности тряхнул Локи, и тот поморщился. — Не знаю, как, но ты делаешь так, чтобы она выздоровела. Быстро. И без шуток.

Локи закатил глаза, всем видом демонстрируя, где он видел все эти штуки, и снова попытался отцепить от себя Бартона. Добился только того, что его еще сильнее прижали к стене.

— Включи мозги, стрелок, — со скукой в голове произнес он. — Ты меня по стенке сейчас размажешь. Каким образом я тебе что сделаю?

— Мне плевать, как. А не сделаешь — живо отправишься туда, где должен быть.

Локи опять дернулся, но теперь уже от слов. 

— Ладно, — примирительно сказал он. — Предлагаю договор. 

— Перебьешься.

— Ну и жди тут, пока она умрет, — пожал Локи плечами, насколько позволяло положение. 

Клинт помолчал, обдумывая обстановку. И уже спокойнее спросил:

— И в чем договор?

— Я делаю так, что она оживает, а ты никому не говоришь, что я здесь. 

Резонно…

— И сколько тебе нужно времени?

Локи прикинул про себя:

— Пара недель минимум.

Судя по нажатию, такой расклад Клинта не устроил.

— Слишком долго. 

— Либо никогда.

Клинт согласился быстрее, чем успел это понять. Наконец отпущенный, Локи расправил плечи на манер помятой бабочки и даже с интересом оглянулся по сторонам,.

— Выйди отсюда, — сказал он, окончательно прийдя в себя.

— Еще чего!

— Я тебе пообещал, стрелок, — Локи прищурился, и выражение его лица на мгновение стало таким же, каким Клинт видел его в первый раз: непомерная гордость и сумасшествие, смешанные со смертельной усталостью. — Я пообещал, — повторил он. — Я не нарушаю своих обещаний.

Под насмешливым взглядом Локи Клинт вернулся к Наташе, легко поцеловал ее в щеку, шепнул на ухо: «Все будет хорошо» и вышел, оглядываясь на каждом шагу. Когда он оглянулся в последний раз, матовые, но все же прозрачные стены медблока стали практически непроницаемы.

***

Когда она очнулась, в комнате на первый взгляд не было никого, но каким-то шестым чувством Наташа осязала чужое присутствие.

— Клинт? — позвала она, пытаясь повернуть голову. Попытка не удалась.

— Почти, — раздался совершенно другой голос. Она сначала решила, что обозналась, но тут обладатель голоса подошел к ней совсем близко, и она узнала его. Не могла не узнать.

— Тссс, — Локи прижал палец к ее губам, и она едва удержалась от того, чтобы его укусить. Но в ее положении это было бы чревато.

— Где Клинт? — нахмурившись, спросила она и поморщилась от резкой головной боли.

— Где-то недалеко, полагаю, — ответил Локи.

Наташа прикрыла глаза, чувствуя, как проваливается обратно в сон, но наличие рядом Локи отгоняло его.

— Тебя же забрали… — произнесла она, с трудом разлепляя веки.

Локи пожал плечами и уселся на край кровати.

— А ты меня вызвала.

— Я — что? 

— Вызвала меня. Хотел бы я знать, зачем.

Кажется, это просто дурацкий сон. Очень-очень дурацкий. В ее состоянии — это нормально.

— Это не сон, не надейся, — сообщил Локи.

— Я бы никогда не стала тебя вызвать…

Локи тихо рассмеялся и снисходительно посмотрел на нее:

— Не зарекайся, милая. Мало ли что. Но вообще это не важно. У меня к тебе предложение.

— Что?

— Что слышала, — он откровенно забавлялся, наблюдая за ее реакцией. — Из-за тебя я себя выдал. Ты же шпионка и должна понимать, чем такое грозит.

— Асгардским трибуналом? — попыталась пошутить она, но Локи пропустил это мимо ушей.

— Давай мы с тобой сделаем вот что. Когда ты просыпаешься в следующий раз, то объясняешь Бартону, что это ты меня сюда вытащила. Зачем — придумаешь сама, лгать тебя вроде научили. Скажешь что-то не то — и Бартону повезет куда меньше, чем тебе. Ты же помнишь, что я тебе обещал?

— Чем ты мне угрожал? — поправила она, вздыхая.

— Не-е-е-е, — Локи поднялся и навис над ней, его улыбка стала зловещей. — Я не угрожаю. Я даю обещание. А если я даю обещание — я его выполняю.

— А если нет? — начала она, но замолчала, встретившись с холодным, оценивающим взглядом Локи.

— Если... нет? – задумчиво протянул он, – если нет… тогда… – Локи схватил ее за руку и резко дернул на себя, заставляя Наташу проглотить следующую реплику и начать нервно оглядываться.

Медотсека вокруг нее больше не было. Огромный зал, сплошь в золоте, алой ткани и огнях многочисленных ламп, ослеплял и в первую секунду даже пугал. Ряды лож-балконов, похожих на задрапированные коробочки, разбегались в стороны, образуя почти ровную окружность, и замыкались сценой, на которой уже вовсю шло какое-то представление. 

— Что это? Где мы ? 

— Штутгарт, конечно, — сообщил Локи, невозмутимо поправляя рукав пиджака.

Пиджака? Наташа развернулась, оглядела его с ног до головы и снова до ног, зацепилась взглядом за совершенно нелепую для костюма, но нормальную для такого как Локи пряжку ремня в виде уробороса… Когда он успел наколдовать себе идеально выглаженного Тома Форда?

Видимо, тогда же, когда нарядил ее в это больше похожее на халат платье из второсортого порнофильма. Кажется, она видела нечто подобное на оскаровской дорожке. 

— Можно считать, что леди в восхищении? — поинтересовался Локи

— Что… — Наташа оторвалась от разглядывания дикого вида оборочек на рукаве, машинально кивнула и снова огляделась: ложа была рассчитана на шестерых, но пока в ней были только они двое. А что, если бы они появились, когда тут уже был бы кто-то из зрителей? 

Локи церемонно раскланялся, разве что цилиндра не хватало для полноты образа законченного мудака. В смысле, джентльмена. 

— В таком случае, мой план работает.

— План? — она ощупала лицо в том месте, где, как думала, должен быть синяк. Его не было. Более того, она чувствовала себя более чем хорошо. — Зачем ты это сделал? 

— Ты даже не представляешь, зачем, — как-то невнятно произнес он, и Наташа почувствовала, как он снова подошел и встал у нее за спиной. Это немного нервировало, хотя она не сомневалась, что он не станет нападать. 

Когда его рука оказалась у нее на талии, Наташа подумала, что просто машинально ее там устроил, но тут ладонь скользнула на бедро, погладила его, а сам Локи прижал ее к перилам, второй рукой оперся на них, зажав Наташу в кольцо. Нечаянно такое на трезвую голову не сделаешь. 

— Эй! — она попыталась повернуться, отодвинуть его от себя, но Локи был и оставался богом, со своей нечеловеческой силой, и сдвинуть его с места, если ему того не хотелось, мог только Халк. Во всяком случае, инцидент с ним был документально подтвержден. 

Рука его тем временем нащупала разрез на юбке и скользнула под ткань, пальцы дразняще пробежались по ее заднице, с силой впились в ягодицу. 

Вот это номер.

— Ты свихнулся? — она вновь попробовала извернуться или хотя бы лягнуть Локи, но тот коротко усмехнулся над ухом и пнул носком ботинка ее каблук с такой силой, что она упала бы, если бы не была прижата к перилам.

— Ты же не хочешь свалиться отсюда, правда? — промурлыкал он невинным голосом, продолжая поглаживать ее бедро. — Тебе и так несладко пришлось. 

В принципе, она могла бы сгруппироваться и не пострадать при падении, если он вдруг задумает вышвырнуть ее из ложи, но не была уверена, что у нее будет такая возможность. А с этого психа станется организовать ей не самую мягкую посадку, или вообще убить, пока она будет лететь.

Ее вообще можно убить во сне?

— Это не сон, моя хорошая, — произнес Локи, и Наташу передернуло сначала от пошлости фразы, а потом и от ее смысла. — Но тебе все равно понравится, — продолжил он, оглаживая ее грудь через ткань и пощипывая сосок.

Она наклонилась вперед, вцепляясь руками в перила просто на всякий случай, и огляделась, прикидывая, заметит ли кто-то, если с ней что-то сделают прямо здесь, на балконе. Ее взгляд засек находящегося в одиночестве в одной из соседних лож мужчину, держащего в руках бинокль и, похоже, рассматривающего в него их странную пару. Пожалуй, стоило спрятаться обратно и не привлекать внимание заранее.

— Хорошая девочка, — оценил он, когда Наташа вжалась в него спиной и бедрами. — Послушная. 

Получилось так, что Наташа откинула голову назад, практически на плечо Локи, и теперь его лицо касалось ее щеки, и она чувствовала, как его губы расплываются в улыбке.

Он не прижимал ее сильнее, но все равно из движений ей осталась только возможность чуть прогнуться вперед, как назло, навстречу его руке, которая тем временем уже пробралась в ее трусики, но пока только якобы невинным движением поглаживала низ живота. 

Зачем ему это? Посмеяться? Унизить? Как он вообще притащил ее сюда, если она сейчас лежит в постеле в медотсеке?

Ответа не было, и это было плохо. 

Но другое было хуже.

Его касания не были ей противны, даже сейчас, когда его пальцы начали играться с клитором, иногда сползая на внутреннюю сторону бедра. Что он с ней сделал? Заклятье?

Она пыталась отвлечься. Вспоминала о Клинте, о том, что произошло на заправке, точнее, о том, что она могла вспомнить. Прикидывала, может ли кто-то зайти к ним или вообще понять, что тут происходит, и почти сразу осознала, что да, могут, а Локи не остановится, даже если сюда ввалится весь оркестр вместе со зрителями партера. 

— Уже влажная, — заметил он, поворачивая голову и утыкаясь носом ей в висок. — Вот так...

Он закрывал ей почти весь обзор правой стороны, словно специально, но краем глаза она все равно видела, что мужчина по-прежнему стоял, развернувшись к ним, а не к сцене, и не опускал бинокль. Тоже мне, высшее общество. 

Наташа снова высунулась и, как умела пошло облизнула губы, притворяясь, что делает это просто потому, что ей нравится, а не специально для непрошеного наблюдателя. Что-что, а играть на публику она умела.

Локи, похоже, воспринял это на свой счет, прищурился гордо, и Наташе вдруг захотелось рассмеяться ему в лицо. Хотя, возможно, он был и прав, без него она бы точно в такой ситуации не оказалась.

Словно в отместку за ее последнюю мысль Локи резко вогнал в нее сразу два пальца, она даже дернулась от неожиданности, и он поймал ее за талию, прижимая к себе, хотя, казалось, дальше уже некуда. Из одной ему понятной вредности он едва двигался внутри нее, больше раздражая, нежели лаская, и, как бы она ни хотела, ей самой приходилось подаваться навстречу его руке. 

Когда она смотрела на него раньше, то думала, что пальцы у него должны быть грубые и костлявые, как у образцового книжного злодея. Черт возьми, как же хорошо, что она оказалась неправа.

Локи бесстыдно ощупывал ее изнутри, задевая какие-то особые точки, о существовании которых она раньше и не подозревала. Или это тоже часть его магии? Той же, что заставляет ее насаживаться на его пальцы? 

Впрочем, ей было плевать.

— Двигайся же, — выдохнула она, чувствуя, как превращаются в желе коленки. Еще немного — и она точно упадет. Но пусть только попробует не дать ей перед этим кончить.

— Улыбайся, — вдруг произнес Локи. — На тебя смотрят.

Она знала об этом и без него. Их ложа была в самом центре, а вокруг — разбегающиеся в две стороны ярусы, обзор с которых, как она уже заметила, был более чем прекрасен. А если учитывать бинокли в руках у большинства и саму человеческую любопытную природу, заставляющую в любой ситуации крутить головой по сторонам в поисках чего-нибудь интересного… Для некоторой части зала ее попытки делать вид, что все нормально вкупе с тем, что ее лицо уже давно выдало, чем они здесь занимались, (а Локи и вовсе не скрывался особо), были куда интереснее, чем происходящее на сцене.

Спасать ситуацию и тем более думать о том, что здесь наверняка идет съемка, и качество фотографий позволяет рассмотреть каждую складку на портьерах, было попросту глупо. Вместо этого она сосредоточилась на новом едва ли не болезненном ощущении, словно кроме его пальцев было что-то еще. Или ей просто казалось, что у него в пальцах оказался кусочек льда, которым он игрался внутри нее, перекатывал туда-сюда. 

Пальцы задвигались быстрее, резче, теперь они входили под другим углом. Вторая рука отпустила грудь и тоже направилась вниз, нащупала клитор через тонкую ткань платья. По ноге потекла прохладная струйка. Все-таки лед, чертов фокусник.

— Быстрее, сволочь ты бесчувственная, — и он послушался, ритмично вгоняя в нее пальцы, чувствуя, как сокращаются в оргазме мышцы.

Как же она его ненавидела, если бы он только знал, как. Больше всего за свою "не-скучай-и-тебе-повезет" улыбку тому мужчине, стоявшему у перил через две ложи от них. За то, что, казалось, теперь уже точно весь зал смотрел на нее, бесстыдно застонавшую громче музыки. За то, что Локи, вернув одну руку на талию, второй продолжал теребить ее клитор, пока она не кончила снова и не перестала окончательно чувствовать ноги.

Отдышалась она быстро и тут же об этом пожалела, потому что мужчина по-прежнему жадно разглядывал ее и, не скрываясь особо, двигал рукой у себя в штанах. Даже бинокль не отложил.

Наташа скривилась, сейчас внимание казалось отвратительным и уже нисколько не развлекало. Локи убрал руку из-под ее юбки, взял за подбородок влажными пальцами и развернул лицом к себе.

— Первый акт, пожалуй, был великолепен, — произнес он с улыбкой. — А теперь антракт. 

Он отпустил ее и хлопнул в ладоши. Тот самый мужчина вдруг замер, дернулся непонятно и, перевесившись через перила, слетел вниз. Звука удара было не расслышать из-за оркестра, зато раздавшийся женский визг тут же его перекрыл.

— Там еще последний акт, тоже неплохой, — бросил Локи, разворачиваясь. Шаг к двери — и он растворился в воздухе, оставляя Наташу в одиночестве.

Впрочем, ненадолго.

На этот раз ее резко дернуло куда-то назад, и Наташе показалось, что она упала. Судя по вернувшимся неприятным ощущениям, упала она назад - в медотсек. Он ее вернул? После…

Что она только что позволила сделать?

Наверное, лицо у нее было то еще. Локи заржал и картинно раскланялся, вызывая еще большее, чем обычно, желание двинуть ему в челюсть.

— Ты же не хочешь, чтобы о нашем маленьком походе узнал Бартон? — ядовито поинтересовался он. — Он ведь расстроится.

— Это была иллюзия, — как-то излишне громко произнесла Наташа, и Локи усмехнулся так, что она сразу поняла — ни черта это не иллюзия. Она действительно минуту назад была в Штутгарте в ложе в оперном театре. И Локи только что ее трахнул. Господи… Как она такое допустила?

— Что ж, — подытожил Локи. — Теперь тебе есть, над чем подумать. Поспи пока.

Как он ушел, она уже не увидела.

 

***

 

— Так значит, он вернулся… — протянул Фил с таким видом, будто речь шла о пропавшем псе, которого специально увезли и высадили подальше, чтобы больше не видеть. Впрочем, это было недалеко от истины.

— Я не знаю, что делать.

Клинт опустил голову и уставился на собственные ботинки.

Он рассказал Филу все, начиная с тени в день прощания и до того момента, как он отправился сюда. Коулсон терпеливо выслушал сбивчивый рассказ и теперь стоял, обдумывая услышанное.

— Ничего не делать.

— Как это? Он же…

— Это не он.

Клинт вскинул голову, недоуменно нахмурился. Фил же оставался все так же спокоен.

— Наша экспертиза, конечно, не, — он запнулся, подбирая слово, а потом с улыбкой продолжил, — богическая, но она вполне способна доказать отсутствие экстратеррестриального вмешательства.

— Вот что ты сейчас сказал… — протянул Бартон.

Фил покачал головой, словно разговаривал с неразумным ребенком.

— Это не Локи. Взрыв произошел из-за тех придурков, и не более того. 

— Но какого черта он тогда признался ? 

— А вот над этим мы пока и подумаем. Может, это вообще твоё больное воображение… 

— Подумаем? Мы ?

Вдруг раздался мелодичный писк. 

— Да, мы, — Фил достал телефон, что-то набрал в нем и убрал обратно. — Больше никому ничего не говори. Пока не стоит рисковать.

— И что мне делать?

— Попробуй с ним поговорить. А теперь прости, меня вызывают.

Фил вышел, а Клинт так и остался сидеть у него в кабинете, разглядывая ботинки, пока его не вызвонила Хилл. Чтоб ее…

***

Когда Коулсон вернулся к себе, Клинта там уже не было. На столе на задней стороне чьего-то отчета было написано: «Уехал на квартиру», и вместо подписи была нарисована стрела. Очень загадочно.

Прямо как всё сегодня.

Тор был последним, кого он ожидал сегодня увидеть. Даже Локи был не настолько внезапен. А вот новости, которые тот принес, были неожиданными именно из-за того, кто их доставил. 

Фил прокручивал в голове разговор и понимал, что вместо какого-то человеческого подобия праведного гнева всё, что он на тот момент чувствовал — странное удовлетворение от понимания, что он был прав насчет того, что из себя представляет Тор. А еще от того, что у Джейн сегодня будет очень хороший день. Хоть у кого-то…

— Конечно, он побежал всё вам рассказывать.

Пожалуй, Коулсон ждал его немного позже.

— О ком вы? — уточнил он на всякий случай и огляделся. 

Локи отделился от стены и подошел к столу Фила, провел пальцами по поверхности.

— У меня много вариантов?

— Как минимум, Бартон и Тор.

Наверное, немногие могли похвастаться тем, что видели, как Локи настолько теряет лицо. Не то чтобы Фил собирался хвастаться, но все-таки.

— Тор? — переспросил он практически нормальным голосом, и Фил отметил про себя, что Локи банально … боится? 

— Да. Так кто вас интересует?

— Какого черта Тор здесь делает?

Если бы на них сейчас смотрели со стороны, то наверняка подумали бы, что, по мнению Фила, в комнате был только он один. Потому что по нему наверняка было видно, что думает он о своем. К примеру, о том, почему асгардец чертыхается и сколько времени он провел в Мидгарде, чтобы это звучало в речи настолько естественно.

Видимо, он слишком сильно задумался. Иначе зачем Локи со всей дури бить ладонью по столу, привлекая внимание?

— Вы что-то хотели? — спросил Фил, разглядывая непрошеного гостя. Выглядел он, надо сказать, еще хуже, чем в их последнюю встречу. — Мидгард явно не идет вам на пользу, — озвучил он другую свою мысль.

— Тор знает о том, что я здесь? — проигнорировал его вопрос Локи и уперся в стол обеими ладонями, склоняясь к Филу. Он явно хотел выглядеть грозно, но, по мнению Коулсона, это было скорее жалко.

— Нет, не знает. 

— И не должен, — с нажимом произнес Локи. — Иначе…

— Он любит тебя, — задумчиво произнес Фил. — А ты его не так уж и ненавидишь. Так зачем…

Договорить ему не дали. Локи дернулся вперед, впиваясь пальцами в плечо Коулсона, и прошипел, намеренно разделяя слова:

— Не. Смей. Больше. Этого. Произносить.

С такой реакцией он был похож на школьницу, которую спросили, а не влюблена ли она в самого красивого мальчика в классе. Она, конечно, влюблена, и все это понимают, но гордость не позволяет признаться, и остается только задираться и презрительно отнекиваться. 

Фил примирительно поднял руки.

— Как пожелаете. Так зачем вы здесь?

Он вдруг отпрянул и уставился на свою руку, ту, которой только что держал Фила за плечо, словно видел ее в первый раз. Или словно она была лишней.

Когда он снова повернулся к Филу, глаза у него были безумные.

— Обо мне никто не должен знать. Особенно Тор. Это понятно?

— Иначе вы всех убьете, — продолжил Коулсон. — Предельно.

Локи даже внимания на сарказм не обратил, кивнул только и вышел из кабинета. 

***

Он не знал, сколько катался по городу, но бензина осталось только на то, чтобы вернуться утром в Щ.И.Т., и то не факт. Не забыть бы заправиться…

Свет в квартире не горел, во всяком случае, с улицы его видно не было. Но непрошеному гостю он и не был нужен. Клинт даже не слишком удивился, когда, остановившись у порога, почувствовал чужое присутствие. 

Он сидел на полу у совершенно неподходящего этому дому панорамного окна, спиной — к стеклу. Если нажать на ручку, он может не успеть среагировать и хотя бы наклониться в другую сторону и тогда выпадет с одиннадцатого, на минуточку, этажа. Интересно, сколько этажей можно будет поставить против пары ударов Халка?

Но сидел он не просто так. На коленках согнутых ног у него лежал планшет. В два часа ночи в центре Нью-Йорка асгардский бог с энтузиазмом, достойным лучшего применения, и азартом голодного кота под ногами хозяйки перебирал пальцами по дисплею, превращая летящие фрукты в электронный салат. Судя по тому, что он при этом постоянно покачивал головой, разминая шею, играл он достаточно долго. И успешно, иначе бы уже надоело.

Клинт остановился у арки, заменявшей вход в гостиную, и сложил руки на груди, разглядывая проклятье его последних дней. А он ведь и людей с таким же удовольствием разрубил бы, предложи ему кто. А потом встал бы и сказал: «Все, хватит, скучно, конец игры». 

Мысль была пугающей. Наверное. В отличие от атмосферы. В отсветах дисплея лицо Локи казалось совсем человеческим, он сидел здесь как у себя дома, и Клинту чудилось, что так всё и должно быть. Что они живут вместе, что все нормально и все на своих местах. Что за пределами этой квартиры не существует ничего, пустота, никак не касающаяся их двоих. 

Любовный роман в действии. Докатились

— Я побил твой рекорд, — довольно сообщил Локи и поднял голову. Ощущение уюта не пропало, напротив, стало сильнее. Бирюзовые глаза, почти прозрачные из-за контраста темноты комнаты и света планшета у лица, смотрели с превосходством. Не презрением ко всему человечеству и возможно еще живущим в квартире тараканам, а с шутливым превосходством одного друга, выигравшего у другого мелкий спор. Это вызывало всего лишь улыбку.

Вопросы Клинта по-прежнему оставались при нем. 

«Чего ты добиваешься?»

«Коулсон в курсе, что ты здесь, почему мы всё еще живы?»

«Я ненавижу тебя, почему мне хочется подойти и сесть рядом?»

«Если бы не угрозы и магия, ты бы остался один, ты знаешь об этом?»

— Знаю. Не знаю. Мне все равно. Не важно. Если хочешь спросить — можешь просто спросить, - сообщил Локи в обратном порядке. 

А он и слова вслух не произнес.

Клинт хлопнул в ладоши, и свет в комнате зажегся. Локи поднялся, кинул планшет на диван. 

— Не трогай. Я не закончил. И аплодисменты были лишними.

— Какого…

— Не трогай. Или мне нужно что-то за это пообещать?

Он даже не стал делать вид, что дожидается ответа. По телу прошла рябь, как на канале с плохим качеством, и фигура исчезла, как и в прошлый раз.

Реплика. 

Клинт рухнул на диван и тут же выругался, вытащил впившийся углом в поясницу планшет и замер. На экране была фотография Наташи в полный рост, она лежала на кровати и улыбалась. То есть, это изначально она улыбалась. Картинка была изодрана в клочья и составлена заново, вот только тело все было словно бы на самом деле изрезано ножом, выломано на дыбе, растащено во все стороны и снова собрано и грубо сшито. Чудище Франкенштейна в бело-алом наряде, и вырванные губы, которые заменяет кровавый полукруг, в виде которого обычно рисуют счастливые рожицы дети. 

На заднем плане виднелись часы. Он увеличил фото и едва не сломал планшет, слишком сильно сжав кулак в приступе бессильной ярости. На часах был вечер шестнадцатого мая. Вчерашний вечер.

К чертям все. Придется возвращаться в Щ.И.Т. прямо сейчас.

 

***

Он собирался заскочить к Наташе, просто взглянуть, но Фил поймал его у лифта и потащил в кабинет, наплевав на пару попыток возмутиться. 

— Что. Ты. Здесь. Делаешь? — произнес он, чеканя каждое слово, и суровость в голосе никак не соотносилась с поставленным перед носом стаканом и рукой на плече.

— Он приходил к тебе. Что он сказал?

Рука исчезла с плеча, зато появилась на запястье, другая всучила ему стакан и потянула ко рту, заставляя сделать глоток, еще один, и так до дна.

— Не поможет.

— Ну, руки у тебя трястись перестали.

Он даже и не заметил. Гнал сюда на мотоцикле, в лифте — управление всё равно голосовое, и коньяк, или что это было, он не сам сейчас наливал…

— Фил, что этот ублюдок тебе сказал?

Коулсон бросил взгляд на стену, по которой гонялись друг за другом отсветы наружной рекламы, и почти отвернулся, словно раздумывая, а не сделать ли вид, что не слышал вопроса и вообще навечно глухой. Так, во всяком случае, показалось Клинту, и он едва сдержал желание швырнуть стакан в Фила. Тот, впрочем, не обратил внимания.

— То же, что и тебе, полагаю. Пока никто не знает о его присутствии, все живы. 

— Он же сам явился к тебе, какого черта… — еще немного, и стакан бы лопнул в кулаке. Коулсон пощелкал пальцами, привлекая внимание, и рука разжалась, пустая стекляшка выпала на ковер.

— Как ты допускаешь это всё? — севшим голосом произнес Клинт, откинул голову на спинку кресла и уставился в потолок, неожиданно почувствовав себя уставшим настолько, что даже моргать не хотелось. 

— Допускаю что именно? — осведомился Фил, наклоняясь за стаканом.

Клинт покосился на пол и закрыл глаза.

— Все это. Я. Наташа. Локи. Гребаный Рагнарек. Фьюри ведь ничего еще не знает, или знает не от тебя. Это же предательство по сути.

Затрещина вышла несильной, но смысл донесла.

— Прости. Заткнулся.

— Ты бы пораньше заткнулся, Бартон. Говорю один раз, спросишь еще — сошлю в отпуск перья пингвинам пересчитывать. Нам меньше всего надо терять сейчас агентов, тем более таких, как вы двое. А даже если я сдам вас и этого, как ты выразился, ублюдка Фьюри, вы с, как ты выразился, ублюдком все равно договоритесь, только с куда большими жертвами. И плохо будет всем. Но если не сдам — он выполнит свою часть, вы останетесь на своих местах, а я буду обо всем знать из первых рук, а не с допросов. Логично?

Клинт кивнул. Может, и правда рассказать все целиком? И фото показать, непонятно откуда взявшееся с такой датой. Не в фотошопе же Локи сидел весь день, в самом-то деле? 

«Я побил твой рекорд», — прозвучало так явно, что Клинт закрутился на месте, выискивая источник звука. О чем он? Какой рекорд?

— Скажешь, что это была муха, и пингвины твои навечно.

— Да не муха.

Он ждал вопроса, но Коулсон не стал ничего уточнять, и Клинт был ему за это безмерно благодарен.

— Встаешь, едешь в мою квартиру и ложишься спать. Я за тобой прослежу, завернешь куда-то еще — и к пингвинам добавятся белые медведи и пара песцов.

Наверное, Фил был прав. Сон ему уж точно не помешал бы, а у Коулсона ему ничего не будет напоминать ни о Наташе, ни о Локи.

— Есть, сэр, — он поднялся и прошел к двери, остановился на мгновение, положив ладонь на ручку, и добавил. — Спасибо.

— Вольно. Вали уже.

Дверь захлопнулась с другой стороны, а Фил подошел к окну, оперся на подоконник, подаваясь вперед, к стеклу. Яркие огни смазывались в расплывчатые пятна, мигали не в такт и не вовремя.

Коулсон знал, что если будет выбор между чем угодно и Наташей, Клинт выберет Наташу. Пока что они были не в той ситуации, чтобы проверять, насколько он в своем выборе уверен. А вот Локи, похоже, как раз к ней неотвратимо приближался. 

— К чему я там приближаюсь?

Фил даже оборачиваться не стал, только махнул рукой, подзывая к себе.

— Зачем вам все это? Вы на свободе, так закройте дверь и не стойте на пороге.

Тень проскользнула по кабинету, зачем-то пошуршала валяющейся на столе бумагой и встала рядом, понемногу приобретая четкие контуры и превращаясь в Локи. 

— Так к чему я приближаюсь? К тому, чтобы устранить вашу девчонку?

— Да никого ты не устранишь, — бросил Коулсон. 

Локи резко повернулся, и Фил чуть не рассмеялся, глядя на обиженное выражение лица. Детский сад продолжается. И если Старк тянул на старшую группу, то Локи в иерархии Коулсона вписался аккурат в ясли. 

Тень, наконец, прекратила строить из себя оскорбленную гордость и поинтересовалась:

— С чего это?

— С того, что если вы по-прежнему шарахаешься по углам и не показываетесь почти никому, значит, не хотите, чтобы о вас узнали. Мы, конечно, жалкие смертные и всё такое, но экспертиза мигом вычислит убийцу неземного происхождения. Так что вас вообще официально здесь не существует. 

— Боги существуют, пока живут люди, придумавшие их, — непонятно к чему заявил Локи, обнимая себя за плечи.

Фил оглядел его, такого жалкого в этой полупрозрачной форме, и бросил:

— Викинги давно вымерли, так что можете считать себя ходячим мертвецом.

На этот раз Локи не стал отвечать, только посмотрел многозначительно и, ссутулившись, отошел.

— Далеко собрались?

Вместо ответа раздался только тихий скрип, и в своей голове Фил услышал: «Двери пойду закрывать. Дует».

***

Кажется, у него было что-то со зрением. Хотя, стоп, он же, черт возьми, лучший стрелок Щ.И.Т.а, у не может быть проблем с глазами. И пить он в принципе не пьет, и вообще с ним все нормально. Если не считать призрака Наташи на кровати.

— Нат? — осторожно осведомился он, на всякий случай нащупывая пистолет на поясе.

— Бартон? — в тон ему ответила Наташа и повернулась, встречаясь с ним прозрачно-голубыми глазами. 

Локи, чтоб его.

— Выметайся.

— Отъебись.

— Выметайся, я сказал.

— Меня что, должно волновать, что ты сказал? Хочу и лежу, — вызверился Локи, швыряя в Бартона куском льда.

Лед раскололся об стену рядом с тем местом, где Бартон стоял. Локи фыркнул и, зацепив ногой покрывало, потянул его на себя и завернулся целиком.

— Не трожь, а? — донеслось из кокона уже спокойнее. — Мне подумать надо.

Охренеть.

Он еще и думает.

Клинт пнул лед, загнав его под упавшую еще неделю назад полку, и подошел к кровати, сел на край. Локи что-то пробурчал, но подвинулся. Бартон не шелохнулся.

На несколько минут в комнате повисла почти полная тишина: было слышно только шорохи из-под покрывала, да телефон пару раз пискнул, напоминая о том, что разряжен.

— Ты там рыдаешь что ли? — спросил вдруг Клинт.

Локи высунулся на секунду:

— Идиот. Тут просто жарко.

— А зачем закопался тогда?

— Чтоб тебя не видеть.

Клинт фыркнул и, схватив края покрывала, с силой дернул его и прижал к кровати, захватывая Локи в импровизированный мешок.

— Идиот!

— Да, ты уже говорил.

Локи дернулся пару раз и снова затих, и Бартон отпустил покрывало и, поколебавшись секунду, тоже улегся на кровать.

Когда он перестал ненавидеть Локи? Явно не после того случая в клетке, когда он над ним подшутил. Ощущение мороза внутри черепной коробки все еще можно было ясно вспомнить, равно как и собственную пиздоглазость: руки он не заметил, идиот слепой. Искал-искал подвох и увидел только в последний момент.

«Позвольте, я исправлюсь».

Бартон тогда просто покачал головой, и Локи действительно убрал руки, и дурацкий стук капель пропал из головы, и все вернулось на свои места. Клинт поднялся, и хотя ему казалось, что у него дрожали ноги, шаги он делал ровные. 

Остановившись у двери, он обернулся: Локи сидел на полу, обняв коленку, и смотрел почему-то вверх. Клинт смотрел на него и понимал: его отпустило. Не чтобы он не хотел по-прежнему воткнуть ему стрелу в глаз, но теперь он сделал бы это спокойно и обстоятельно, что безусловно свидетельствовало о его душевном равновесии. Во всяком случае, в системе координат Щ.И.Т.а так оно и было.

И вот теперь они лежали на одной кровати, и желание убивать улетучилось полностью. Наверное, он слишком устал и давно не высыпался. Иначе откуда еще появиться идее завернуться в покрывало с другой стороны и уснуть на пару лет?

— Ты меня заколдовал что ли? — поинтересовался на всякий случай Клинт, когда покрывало вместе со своим обитателем подползло ближе.

— Тебя — нет, — равнодушно сообщил Локи. — Слушай, подвинься, а? 

Бартон просьбу проигнорировал и переспросил:

— А кого да?

— Девку твою. Иначе она бы мне не дала.

Наверное, примерно такое ощущение должен испытывать человек, на которого с потолка посыпались жирные розовые пони. Вроде бы смешно, но, блядь, тяжело и внезапно. 

— Ты — что? — Бартон подскочил и дернул покрывало, буквально вытрясая Локи из него. — Что ты сейчас сказал? — он навис над Локи, прижимая его плечо к кровати и мысленно упрашивая себя не сломать ему нахрен шею.

— Ты глухой что ли? — Локи даже не пытался освободиться, только чуть поерзал. — Не бесись, толком и не было ничего.

Бартон отпустил Локи, сел и изо всех сил ударил его локтем в ребра. Рука тут же заныла, но Клинту было плевать. Пусть она вообще отвалится ко всем чертям, лишь бы он успел разобраться с этим… этим…

— Ты спал с моей… — прошипел он Локи в лицо и схватил за запястье, выворачивая. — Когда ты…

— С твоей кем? — осклабился Локи. Он лежал так, словно вообще не чувствовал боли, только удовольствие от того, что сделал. — Ты даже не знаешь, кто она тебе. Тоже мне, герой. Руку отпусти, идиот.

Пощечина вышла звонкая. Глупая, бабская какая-то, но звонкая. Локи приложил к щеке ладонь свободной руки и ошалело уставился на Клинта. На собственное тело ему было плевать, а вот на гордость…

— Я тебе напоминаю, — произнес он со спокойствием человека, держащего в руках кнопку запуска ядерной ракеты, — что кроме меня твою девку тебе никто не вернет. И ты сейчас поступил очень неудачно. Но будем считать, что у меня хорошее настроение, так что, раз уж ты не выполняешь свои обещания, то хотя бы извинись.

— Извиниться? — уточнил Клинт, поднимаясь с кровати. — Я сейчас извинюсь. И обещание ты вовремя вспомнил. Иди-ка сюда.

До него только потом дошло, что Локи понял, о каком обещании он говорит. Но на тот момент весь его мозг застилало слово «дала», а Локи и впрямь поднялся и, пройдя по кровати, устроился на коленях у ее края. И тут же получил стрелой в глаз.

Они свалились обратно на кровать: молчащий, сжавший зубы Бартон и истерично смеющийся Локи, по лицу которого стекала кровь. 

Кто бы знал, как Клинт ненавидел его в этот момент, отвратительного клоуна из липкого как эта самая кровь кошмара. Клоуна, который воплотил этот чертов кошмар наяву. Это он во всем виноват, только он!

Он с бездумной настойчивостью пытался пробить стрелу дальше, очевидно, пытаясь раскроить череп изнутри, но ему под руку попалась неудачная стрела с широким клином, она просто не проходила глубже. Локи продолжал смеяться, и с каждой секундой этот звук становился все более жутким от попыток Локи отплеваться от крови.

Клинт не понимал. Не то чтобы он был способен сейчас соображать, но все же остатками мозга он осознавал: если тебе воткнули стрелу в глаз, то это чертовски больно. И нихуя не смешно. А Локи, который по идее должен был кататься по полу и выть, пытаясь выдрать стрелу, ржал как ненормальный (хотя почему как?), размазывая кровь еще и руками. 

— Тварь, — прошипел Клинт. — Так не бывает. Что ты вообще за тварь такая?

— Тварь? — переспросил Локи не своим голосом, и Клинту понадобилась целая секунда, чтобы узнать его. И еще секунда на понимание того, что он уже лежит на спине, а на нем сверху сидит Наташа.  
Наташа в странном зеленом халате. Наташа, у которой из левого глаза торчит стрела, а по лицу стекает на просвечивающуюся под тонкой тканью грудь темная и слишком вязкая кровь. 

— Какая же я тварь, Клинт? — она выгнулась, мазнув бедрами по его паху, двинулась вперед, назад и снова вперед, глядя Бартону в глаза. — Неужели я тварь?

Наверное, так сходят с ума. Где-то безумно далеко та часть Клинта, что всегда оставалось здравомыслящей, осознавала, что перед ним всего лишь иллюзия больного на голову мага. Другая же часть, та, что обычно во всем участвовала, со своей соседкой была не согласна. Она чувствовала под руками привычные изгибы любимого тела, видела знакомое лицо даже за слоем неожиданно уже начавшей подсыхать крови, и больше ей ничего не было нужно

— Ну вот, ты испортил мне лицо, — грустно посетовала Наташа, раскачиваясь на его бедрах. — Зато выполнил обещание.

Видимо, где-то в голове у него был триггер, переключающий половины мозга и реагировавший только на одно слово. Обещание.

С рычанием Бартон резко скинул Наташу рядом на кровать и, перевернувшись, подмял ее под себя, прижимая коленом за ноги, а рукой — за шею.

— Что же ты свои обещания не выполняешь, солнышко? — хрипло поинтересовался он, вглядываясь в почему-то серые глаза. Разве у реплик они не голубые?

Наташа улыбнулась в ответ, приподняла руку и, не касаясь стрелы, просто махнула в сторону. Стрела отлетела и ударилась об стену, скатилась куда-то на пол. Наташа задумчиво ощупала глазницу, даже залезла в нее пальцем, покрутила там, ощупывая изнутри. Клинт молча наблюдал за тем, как она вытаскивает палец и рисует себе на губах джокерскую улыбку смесью из собственной крови и того, что раньше было глазом, и его начало подташнивать.

А потом она провела грязной рукой по его щеке, скользнула по волосам, вцепляясь, притягивая к себе, и прижалась кровавыми губами. А еще нащупала его ладонь и вложила в нее нож.

Он ударил сразу же, как только она разорвала поцелуй. Он не прицеливался и потому как-то неудачно попал в бок, рана вышла тонкой, но кровь из нее полилась не хуже, чем в голливудских боевиках.

Клинт поднялся, усаживаясь ей на ноги, и на этот раз бил уже намеренно и четко, под ребра, на третьем ударе он едва удержался от того, чтобы пробить сердце. Слишком рано, вдруг умрет. Это было неинтересно.

Он немного завис, решая, получится ли отрубить ножом руки, или можно просто их сломать. И ноги тогда тоже сломать. А потом уложить их, как хочется. Наверное, он чувствовал себя как ХАЛК КРУШИТЬ, если бы помнил в этот момент о существовании Халка.

Руки он все-таки решил отрубить. Точнее, отрубить запястья, а сами руки можно и сломать. Совместить приятное с приятным. 

Ножом было неудобно, но он упорно пилил суставы, матерясь, когда скользкая из-за крови рукоять ножа норовила выскочить из пальцев. Иногда он бросал взгляды на Наташино лицо: она продолжала улыбаться и ласково смотрела на него, словно на ребенка, который делает на пляже не просто бесформенные куличики, а строит из песка крепость. 

Крепость, которая слишком близко стояла к прибою.

Запястья тоже пришлось надрезать. Вот уж где правда было море крови, пришлось даже подтянуть покрывало, чтобы вытереться самому. Бартон с удовольствием человека, отламывающего себе горячую куриную ножку, выкручивал кости и думал, что ему лень что-то делать с ногами. 

Вместо этого он решил, что ему мало позитива. Ровные дыры на грудной клетке казались минусами, и Клинт, усевшись поудобнее, принялся наносить перпендикулярные удары, превращая все в плюсы, где-то на пятом с тоской подумав, что грудь на фоне такой картины не очень-то хорошо смотрится. Поэтому отложил нож и положил ладони на обе груди, оставляя четкие следы. Это ему показалось смешным, но все равно недостаточно. 

Он оглядел свое творение, неожиданно переставшее ему улыбаться, и его это взбесило.

— Чего такая серьезная? — ласково спросил он и занес нож, осторожно коснулся кончиком щеки и повел острием, возвращая лицу улыбку.

— Так-то лучше, — он отложил нож и потянулся с поцелуем.

Кажется, он оказался долгим, потому что Клинт очнулся от ощущения затекшей шеи. Огляделся. Вспомнил, что только что делал, и впервые в жизни понял, что желание мгновенно сдохнуть — не пустая блажь.

— Обещание за обещание, неплохой вечер, — заметил голос.

Клинт открыл глаза: Локи стоял рядом с кроватью, с совершенно чистой, черт возьми, кроватью, на его лице были оба глаза, на губах — нормальная улыбка, а в руках — планшет, который, как Бартон точно помнил, он оставил дома. 

Фотография. Наташа с кровавой усмешкой, собранная из кусочков. Неужели это он сделал? А плащ — это вот этот непонятный халат, просто за кровью этого не было видно.

Что он наделал…

— Стоять, — скомандовал вдруг Локи, и его ладонь, почти ледяная, оказалась у Клинта на лбу. — Угрызения совесть оставь на потом, когда меня тут не будет. А пока включи мозги и подумай, стоит ли со мной ссориться. И подвинься, я хочу спать.

Клинт машинально сполз на край, отрешенно наблюдая за тем, как Локи убирает руку и снова заворачивается в свой угол покрывала, обнимая себя за плечи.

— Вы ни черта не понимаете, — произнес он вдруг, и ненависть в голосе не вязалась с совершенно пустыми глазами. Если бы Клинт мог себя видеть, то знал бы, что у него сейчас такие же. — Ни черта. Раз уж она даже не попыталась толком сопротивляться, то тут только два варианта. Либо она не так уж сильно любит тебя и терпеть не может меня, — Локи сделал паузу и поплотнее закутался в покрывало, — либо она любит тебя так сильно, что готова вытерпеть даже меня. К тому же, ты забываешь, где она сейчас. Если Старк припрется сюда и скажет, что ему снилось, как твоя девка…

— Прекрати называть Наташу девкой, а то…

— Пропуская несколько ступенек твоих размышлений, сразу спойлерю окончание — ты проснешься в обнимку с настоящим трупом, — Локи вздохнул. — Так что вспомни о приоритетах и тоже сделай вид, что не так уж против моего нахождения на твоей кровати. 

Тоже? Это сейчас намек такой был?

— Локи, — позвал Клинт, и когда тот пошевелился, вдруг спросил вовсе не то, что хотел сначала. — Почему ты все время мерзнешь? 

— Потому что двери лень закрывать. Всё, я сплю.

Он и правда уснул. Клинт слушал ровное, приглушенное покрывалом дыхание и не заметил, как и сам провалился в сон. 

***

Когда он проснулся, Локи все еще был здесь, и первой реакцией Клинта было скинуть его с кровати, но он все-таки не стал. Хватит уже фокусов за эти дни. 

Произошедшее ночью вспоминалось смутно, словно бы это был просто сон. Да, пожалуй, это был бы прекрасный вариант, вот только вряд ли Локи позволил ему так легко отделаться. Или все же позволил?

Клинт развернулся и уставился на Локи, еще больше завернувшегося в покрывало и кажущегося совсем мелким по сравнению со своим обычным ростом. ЧСВ его что ли покинуло, раз он такой компактный стал, подумал про себя Бартон.

И не такой уж отвратительный…

Вдруг из покрывального кокона послышался тихий жалобный стон. Бартон уже слышал такой — он доносился из дыры в полу гостиной Старка. Но в этот раз Клинту было неприятно его слышать.

Стоп. Его же совершенно не волнует, что там снится этому товарищу. Не волнует. Вот совсем.

Он слегка потряс кокон за то место, где по идее должно было быть плечо, и спросил:

— Что с тобой? 

Ответа не последовало. Вместо него Локи вместе с покрывалом придвинулся к Бартону вплотную и затих, бросил только коротко:

— Не уходи пока.

Клинт хотел было возмутиться, что из них двоих на эту квартиру прав имеет больше он, но, похоже, Локи снова уже спал. Все равно не услышит.

***

Она не знала, сколько прошло времени с того момента, как Локи приходил к ней в прошлый раз. С одинаковым успехом это мог быть час, сутки, неделя или даже год, у нее все равно не было часов, а внутренние в её состоянии отказывались работать.

Сегодня он вытащил ее в парк, и первым делом она двинулась в сторону большого постамента с часами, показывавшими еще и дату. Шестнадцатое мая. Чуть больше недели. 

Локи стоял на два шага позади нее, сложив руки на груди, явно чем-то недовольный. Чем, хотелось бы знать, если сам ее сюда притащил?

Осознавать, что она, по сути, находится одновременно в двух местах, было странно. Необычно. Не по-человечески, в конце концов. С одной стороны Наташе было интересно, как это происходит и к какой категории относится: сон или же иллюзия исключительно в ее голове, а может, он действительно привел ее в реальный парк, наколдовав нормальную одежду и отсутствие синяков? С другой стороны, она предпочла бы оказаться подальше от Локи и всех его фокусов. Почему-то она не сомневалась, что его словам о собственных обещаниях и их обязательном выполнении можно верить.

Верить. Локи. Она бы рассмеялась вслух, но не хотела привлекать его внимание. Вдруг он вернет ее сейчас обратно? Это было бы несколько не вовремя, потому что у Наташи, наконец, появилась возможность подумать обо всем происходящем. И уже произошедшем. Начиная с того момента, когда ей сказали, что они сражаются с богом.

Тогда ей тоже хотелось смеяться, потому что с ее работой верить в богов — несусветная глупость. Но рядом с ней был Клинт, был Фил, которые на тот момент уже пообщались с Тором, и не верить она тоже уже не могла. Прочитанные в детстве мифы смешивались с досье и отчетами, вырисовывая совершенно невозможную картину: боги существуют. Только на самом деле они просто более развитые люди.

— Если бы ты в своей броне явился куда-нибудь в каменный век, те полуобезьяны тоже приняли бы тебя за бога, хотя на деле ты тот еще мудак иногда, — втолковывал Клинт Старку, совершенно игнорируя его возмущения относительно называния своей персоны мудаком. 

— Есть только один бог, — не отрываясь от планшета, заметил Роджерс. Похоже, ему все-таки объяснили, как можно рисовать на дисплее, а не на бумаге, и он набрасывал силуэт какой-то девушки с зонтиком. 

— Да какие к черту боги? — взвился Старк. — Вы мне еще тут про магию опять начните!

— Магия — просто развитая наука, — мягко вклинился в разговор Брюс и тут же получил порцию презрения от Старка.

— Тогда так и говори — наука, что ты все заладил со своей магией. 

— Это другая форма науки.

— Само слово «магия» антинаучно, и я официально запрещаю произносить его в этих стенах! — постановил Старк и для верности громко стукнул стаканом о столешницу.

— Это все дурацкие законы на сегодня?

— Нет, можешь обратно уйти в свою абстракцию, я пока еще подумаю.

— О, запрети слово на «б»! — подал идею Клинт. — И пускай тебя оштрафуют за нарушение каких-то там прав.

— Слово на «б»? — задумался Старк. — Бартон, что ли?

— Эй! Я про бога!

— Я же сказал, что богов не существует, отстань, птенчик!

Кажется, они тогда все-таки даже немного подрались и закончили, только когда Стив отложил планшет и растащил их по углам, называя «глупыми курицами, потому что на звание петухов они с такими ударами не тянут». Старк и Бартон переглянулись, забыли о споре и на пару решили «выйти» Роджерса в окно.

А Наташа задумалась. Они ведь оба были по-своему правы: и Клинт, приведший пример с неандертальцами, и Старк, чья гениальность просто не допускала, что что-то может происходить просто так. Наверное, если бы их противником было существо с другим именем, таких размышлений бы и не было вовсе. Но это был Локи. Древние мифы, которые все читали. Созданный людьми образ, который одновременно сходился и расходился с тем, что они увидели. 

Клинт после Нью-Мексико, например, посетовал, что Тор ужасно удивился, когда он спросил, а рыжий ли его братец. 

— Кому-то опять не доложили каноничности? — равнодушно поинтересовался Коулсон. О вечном недовольстве Бартона от разницы между книгами и экранизациями он знал, пожалуй, лучше всех. 

— Да, не доложили, — буркнул Бартон. 

— Это неправильные пчелы, и мед у них тоже неправильный, смирись, — рассмеялась она. Клинт обиделся на целых семь минут, она засекла.

Но в случае с Локи обижаться было по сути не на кого. Его внешность Наташу поначалу очень удивила: высокий, худой, если мысленно снять все эти слои доспехов и сравнить с Тором, похожий на помесь неблагополучного подростка и аристократа. Сколько ему было лет, если смотреть на лицо и мерять земным исчислением, тоже понятно толком не было. Двадцать? Тридцать? Тысячи лет? На вид он одновременно казался и младше, и старше самой Наташи, а ей все-таки не восемнадцать было. С Тором было как-то проще.

— Почему ты не признаешь Тора братом? — вдруг спросила она, разворачиваясь к Локи. 

— Что? — кажется, она еще ни у кого не видела настолько подвижных бровей.

— Он говорил, что ты приемный. Но весь все равно брат.

Кажется, она его задела. 

Локи засмеялся, закинув голову, снова производя впечатление буйнопомешанного, и в его смехе за горечью совершенно не было заметно веселья.

Замолчал он так же неожиданно, а потом склонил голову набок и замер так, чем-то отдаленно напоминая цаплю.

— Приемный… — повторил он себе под нос. — Вранье…

— Что именно?

Он выпрямился.

— Всё. Всё вокруг — ложь, — он подошел к Наташе, остановился совсем рядом и уставился на нее. — Ты здесь, со мной. Бартон там, тоже со мной. И я могу спорить на все, что угодно, что вы ни за что не расскажете друг другу о том, чтобы происходило, пока вы были порознь. Что ты сказала ему о том давнем моем обещании? Передала свою версию, не так ли? И ты считаешь, что это не ложь? И вся твоя жизнь тоже не ложь? Помнишь, что я говорил тебе про твою службу? Помнишь? — он смотрел ей прямо в глаза, и Наташа чувствовала, что не может отвернуться. А он продолжал, — Вся ваша проблема в том, что я знаю вас лучше, чем вы себя. И это не моя проблема, хочу заметить.

Оцепенение вдруг пропало. Он слишком быстро перепрыгнул с одной темы на другую, а Наташа всегда замечала нестыковки в повествовании.

— Кто тебе сказал, что ты что-то знаешь?

Он недоуменно скривился:

— Ты смеешь мне такое говорить?

Все равно она во сне, решила Наташа. Можно и поговорить по душам. 

— Здесь ты никто, пойми это уже. Ты никакой не бог, ты просто очередной картонный злодей, который решил, что захватить власть или там уничтожить мир — это прикольно и достойно. Таких как ты — куча. Ты ничем не отличаешься.

Она ждала, что он ударит, но Локи только усмехнулся.

— Беседа без светскости, агент Романова? Ну что же, давайте побеседуем. И, на заметку — таких как я, больше нет.

— Я могу сходу назвать тебе десятку, и ты в ней будешь не сильнейшим.

— Мне и не надо, — пожал он плечами. — Танос тоже думал, что он сильнейший.

— А разве нет?

— Ну почему же… — неожиданно развеселился Локи. — Сильнейший. Только сила против мозгов — ничто.

«Тебе-то откуда знать?», — хотела сказать она, но не стала. Раз уж он настроен на разговор — не стоит его бесить слишком сильно. Лучше воспользоваться ситуацией и добыть побольше информации, пока есть возможность. 

— Кто вообще такой этот Танос?

От ее взгляда не укрылось, как передернуло Локи. Похоже, они не так уж весело расстались. Впрочем, чего удивляться, он же проиграл.

— Он — Вечный. И у него трагичная личная жизнь.

Она чуть не споткнулась от неожиданности.

— Личная что?

— Я же говорю — сила есть, с умом проблемы. Если бы он меньше внимания уделял этой дурацкой любви, — Локи скривился, — то все было бы по-другому.

— Ты бы победил?

— Меня бы вообще здесь не было, — бросил он зло. А потом повернулся резко и пошел к скамейке. Наташа двинулась следом, правда, решила пока не садиться. Локи смерил ее недовольным взглядом, но предлагать не стал. 

— Я думала, ты хотел захватить Землю.

— Плохо думала. Я хотел отомстить Тору, и мне дали такую возможность.

— Отомстить за что?

Было непривычно смотреть на него сверху вниз. Не то чтобы она часто на него смотрела в принципе, но все равно, обычно это он снисходительно ухмылялся откуда-то сверху. А тут сидит, словно ему все равно…

— За себя, — сообщил он наконец, как само собой разумеющееся. Думал, правда, слишком долго что-то.

— Он пытается тебя спасти вообще-то.

— И у него это прекрасно получается.

Усмешка вышла какая-то вымученная. Наташе надоело стоять, и она прошлась туда-сюда мимо лавочки. Локи молчал, опустив голову и рассматривая что-то на земле.

Мимо них двигались люди. Они словно не замечали несколько неподходящего для прогулки наряда Локи, а может, и вовсе не видели ни его, ни Наташу.

— Мама, мама, смотри!

Нет, все-таки видели. Девочка лет семи тянула мать за рукав и указывала на Локи, привлекая внимание всех, кто был рядом. Локи даже не пошевелился, а потом произошло странное.

Ребенок словно бы споткнулся и тут же упал, вот только обычного для такой ситуации плача и взываний к маме не последовало. Женщина наклонилась, зовя девочку по имени, слегка похлопала по щекам, потом вцепилась в плечи, с каждым движением встряхивая сильнее. Недоумение на лице начало сменяться смесью обиды и панического страха, она принялась нервно оглядываться по сторонам, резко крутя головой, все еще не бросая попыток разбудить ребенка. Вокруг них начали собираться прохожие: в основном зеваки, но вот послышались крики: "Врача! Вызовите врача", в толпу начал протискиваться какой-то высокий мужчина в светлом пальто.

Он убил ее, поняла Наташа. Взмах руки — и он только что разрушил жизнь этой женщины. Не Наташе было судить такие вещи, но она хотя бы выполняла задания, а не...

— Зачем? Что она тебе сделала?

— Ничего, — он перевел удивленный взгляд с асфальта под ногами на нее. Действительно удивленный взгляд. — А что, надо было что-то сделать?

Ее поступок больше был продиктован инстинктом и неожиданным всплеском злости, нежели здравым смыслом. Или каким-то смыслом вообще.

Она размахнулась, намереваясь ударить, сбить с него это равнодушное выражение, и плевать, что их все видят. Все равно ее здесь нет.

Удара не вышло. Казалось, Локи просто встал, возможно, так оно и было, а защитился он магией. Так или иначе, Наташу отнесло к стоящему рядом дереву. Что было потом и было ли, она уже не знала.

***

Клинт сидел на полу, прислонившись спиной к ногам устроившегося на диване Коулсона, и тщетно пытался забыть то, что только что рассказал Филу. За неделю он почти загнал куда подальше любые упоминания о той ночи, и теперь ему снова пришлось все вспомнить.

— Если все это время он просто маялся дурью, — руки сами сжались в кулаки. — Я его убью. Всех их, все эти чертовы реплики, иллюзии и что там он еще из себя делает. Я ему отомщу.

— Я уже говорил, что он здесь не при чем.

— И что? — Бартон вскинул голову. — Это лишает меня права пристрелить его за все то, где он при чем?

— Мира тебе это все равно не принесет, — ответил Фил, наклоняясь к Клинту.

— На кой он мне сдался, если в нем не будет вас с Наташей?

Коулсон покачал головой и помахал ладонью перед лицом Клинта.

— Я вообще-то еще здесь, если ты не заметил. И ты уже отдавил мне ногу, подвинься. И с Наташей тоже все в порядке. Вот, кстати, Оскар звонит, — Фил вытащил из кармана телефон, и, едва он ответил, Клинт понял, что ни черта у них не в порядке.

— Что…, — начал он было и замолчал, глядя на появившуюся на лбу Фила морщинку.

— Ей стало хуже, Оскар сказал…. Бартон, твою мать!

Клинт сорвался с места с такой скоростью, что Фил даже руку протянуть не успел, чтобы его поймать. Да и как тут удержишь? 

— Система, обозначить местоположение Клинта Бартона и вывести на экран камеры наблюдения, — со вздохом приказал он, поднялся с дивана и пересел за стол, готовый в любой момент бежать следом.

***

Он даже думать не хотел, насколько жалко выглядел со стороны. Впрочем, на крыше Эмпайр-стейт-билдинг, который почему-то до сих пор не светился, его все равно никто, кроме него самого не видел. Можно, наконец, не делать вид, что у него что-то идет по плану.

Прошла же всего одна неделя, чертова крошечная неделя. Ничто для его жизни, если бы он действительно жил. 

Чувствовать себя мертвым было так… бестолково, что ли? Он понимал, что это ощущение — просто игра его рассудка, который уже давно потерял все понятия об адекватности, но легче не становилось.

Воспоминания раз за разом возвращались к одному и тому же моменту: пропасть под ногами, поймавший его Тор и не ставший ловить приемный отец. Тогда ему даже не нужно было слышать ответ Одина, он уже понял, что сделает, просто решиться упасть в бездну, даже если ты маг, все равно сложно. Но не оставаться же, в самом деле.

Он ненавидел Асгард. Желал ему сгореть дотла, но сжечь его собственными руками храбрости не хватало. Он вообще всегда был труслив и знал это, старательно компенсируя собственные страхи магией. Там, в прошлой жизни, он был наравне с Одином. Сейчас, когда он смирился с той частью етунского наследия, что давала ему преимущество, он был сильнее. Но обойти по силе собственные обиды ему никогда не удастся.

Значит, придется научиться с ними жить. Научиться не искать ничьего одобрения. Научиться не вздрагивать каждый раз, когда кто-то упоминает Тора.

В какую-то из ночей Бартон вдруг принялся рассказывать Локи, какой тот идиот. Что все его попытки привлечь к себе внимание настолько же глупы, насколько и бесполезны, потому что как минимум один человек любит его, несмотря ни на что, а другим в любом случае на него наплевать. Пусть он хоть Рагнарек устроит. 

Локи тогда взбесился, и они даже подрались в некотором роде, потому что он просто не мог не проучить смертного наглеца, который пытается делать вид, что понимает его. Потому что его никто не понимает.

Это человеческой психологии было привычно говорить «никто», имея в виду всего одного конкретного персонажа. Кажется, Локи слишком часто сбегал в Мидгард. 

Нужно было заканчивать все это. Убираться из Щ.И.Т.а, подальше от смертных, которые почему-то позволяли себе относиться к нему как к равному. Докатился,. 

Поставить бы их всех на место, а потом сделать так же с остальными. С Таносом в первую очередь. Прекратить трусливо сбегать и изворачиваться и хотя бы раз врезать своим проблемам сапогом по лицу. Или еще куда, если вдруг лица не окажется. 

Во что они все его превратили… Да кто они вообще такие, чтобы сметь портить ему жизнь? Кто «они»?

Он поднял взгляд на ночное небо и поежился от внезапного порыва ветра. 

«Вы на свободе, так закройте дверь и не стойте на пороге», — вспомнилось ему. 

Он ведь и правда свободен. Он — Локи. И, что бы ни говорили эти глупые смертные, он все еще бог. Пожалуй, пора было им об этом напомнить. А потом…

Тор пришел к этому Коулсону. Не сразу к своей девке. Значит — он пришел поговорить. Значит… 

Локи потянулся, в последний раз бросил взгляд на город и растворился. 

Огни на башне засияли красным, но он их уже не увидел.

***

— Ты обещал, — кулак врезался в стену рядом со щекой Локи. — Ты мне обещал. Она должна вернуться. — Еще один удар, на этот раз задевший щеку. Локи даже пошевелиться не соизволил, смотрел куда-то вперед, погруженный то ли в свои мысли, то ли вообще в какой-то другой мир. Даже когда Клинт схватил его за ворот плаща, тряхнул изо всех сил так, что голова мотнулась чуть ли не на сто восемьдесят градусов, и впечатал всё в ту же стенку, он и внимания не обратил. 

Клинту невыразимо хотелось сгрести этот ворот посильнее, а лучше — сжать руку на тонкой шее и сломать ее ко всем чертям, потому что все равно от головы, что пока еще находилась на этой самой шее, не было никакого толку. Ублюдок эгоистичный. Хотя чему он вообще удивляется? Сам тоже хорош: повелся, идиот, на честное слово существа, которое, наверное, за всю жизнь правду говорило только тогда, когда кому-то угрожало. Тварь. Сейчас он свое все-таки получит, и плевать, если это снова копия, он доберется до настоящего и наглядно объяснит ему, как надо выполнять свои обещания. Надо только стрелы самые острые выбрать, вдруг обычными его божественную башку не пробить.

Он дернулся было в сторону двери, твердо решив, что на этот раз все, закончили шуточки, пора отвечать за свои слова, но его перехватили раньше. На запястьях кандалами сжались пальцы, мгновенно оживший Локи швырнул его к стене, заламывая руки за спину. Он ударился виском, слишком сильно, и, может даже потерял на секунду сознание и обнаружил себя стоящим на коленях. Локи одной рукой держал обе его, и вывернуться сразу не получилось, если только он не хотел сломать себе что-нибудь. На спину с силой нажали, кажется, коленом, заставляя опуститься еще ниже, согнуться. Фетишист долбанутый.

— А теперь послушай меня, — Клинт уже знал, что если Локи говорит спокойным, мелодичным даже голосом, то это сигнал к тому, что вокруг в скором времени начнет разрастаться кладбище.

— Ты…

Локи опустился рядом, по-прежнему сдавливая запястья Клинта, заглянул ему в глаза:

— Молчи и слушай, стрелок, молчи и слушай, иначе следующее твое слово может стать последним для этой части мира. Будь эта ситуация немного другой, ты бы уже умолял о смерти и за себя, и за свою подругу, и поверь, если я захочу, я выверну происходящее в нужную сторону. Если ты думаешь, что хоть в чем-то превосходишь меня, то, могу тебя уверить, ты прав. Превосходишь, но только в одном: тебя легче уничтожить. Я обещал вывести ее к тебе, и я сделаю это, теперь — исключительно затем, чтобы увидеть, как вы рискнете посмотреть друг другу в глаза, рассказать друг другу обо всем, что было. Ей о многом хочется тебя спросить, поверь мне, да и у тебя вопросов не меньше. А потом я уйду, и ты, стрелок, и весь этот цирк не сможет меня остановить, а вы останетесь вдвоем, и вам придется жить со всеми этими воспоминаниями. Не думай, что это угроза, это обещание, как и все остальное, и ты на собственной шкуре убедишься, насколько честно я его выполню, и ты проклянешь тот момент, когда захотел, чтобы я это сделал. А сейчас — иди. Вставай и иди к ней, она просыпается, и ты станешь первым, кого она увидит. Поторопись, иначе ее вопросы достанутся другим, и тогда вы все — мертвецы. Ты же помнишь, каково было первое условие?

Захват с запястьев пропал, и Локи поднялся, мазнув рукавом по лицу Клинта, и растворился в воздухе.

***

Первое, о чем она подумала, открыв глаза и оглядевшись — отсутствие Клинта. Локи притащил ее в квартиру Бартона. Она еще никогда не была здесь без него. У нее был ключ, и все такое, но она предпочитала не пользоваться им зря.

Второе — какой же он ублюдок. 

Третье — может, смерть ребенка была только во сне?

Локи бездумно ходил по комнате, просто ходил, как на прогулке. Наташа решила, что он так дожидается ее пробуждения.

— Почему мы здесь?

Он повернул голову, но шагать не перестал, только замедлил темп еще немного. 

— И где твоя хваленая реакция? — насмешливо поинтересовался он. — Ты чуть не испортила мне план.

— И каков же план?

— Каков план? После всего, что я тебе рассказал, ты все еще хочешь его услышать? — он расхохотался, звонко, по-ребячьи, как над удачной шуткой и резко замолчал, выражение лица сменилось на задумчиво-предвкушающее.

Он остановился совсем близко, своими коленями касаясь ее, и наклонился, нависая над ней, руками упираясь в диванную спинку по обе стороны от ее головы.

— Мне надо было развлечься и заодно найти повод остаться здесь, зачем — уже не твое дело. Твое состояние просто удачно стечение обстоятельств, для меня, естественно. Так что, — он отвесил шутливый поклон, — благодарю за алиби или как там у вас это называется. О том, как тебе понравилась опера, он уже знает. Как ему понравились мои у него ночевки, спросишь у него сама. Только, умоляю, смысла не ищи, я тебе и так скажу — его здесь нет, для тебя, во всяком случае. Я уйду, а ты останешься с ним, и мне абсолютно все равно, как вы будете дальше со всем этим жить. Вопросы?

Он замолчал, но не отстранился, дожидаясь реакции. Наверное, не такой.

— Для тебя тоже нет смысла. В тебе самом смысла не больше, чем во всех твоих планах. Фил правду говорил: у тебя нет убеждений. У тебя ничего нет кроме твоих слов, и не важно, правда они или ложь. И за тобой нет никого. Как ты сам с собой живешь?

Возможно, это выглядело немного истерично, но она хотела высказать ему это еще с самой первой встречи.

Локи ее выпад ничуть не раздосадовал, напротив, теперь он смотрел на нее едва ли не с одобрением, за ухом оставалось только потрепать, как хорошо выполнившую трюк собачку.

— Так вот кому достались мозги в вашей паре, — подвел он итог. — Похвально, что ж, похвально, агент Романова, вот только еще один крошечный момент. Мои слова, в отличие от твоих, могут и убить. Или что похуже. Так что мы с ними отлично живем.

— За тобой никогда не пойдут добровольно.

Локи развернулся и неожиданно плюхнулся на диван, закинул на спинку руки и мечтательно улыбнулся.

— Я никого из вас не принуждал быть со мной. 

Из вас? О чем он?

— Что значит «из нас»? — недоуменно поинтересовалась она.

Локи повернулся к ней, все с той же улыбкой, только вот глаза были застывшие, злые.

— А вот это ты сейчас и спросишь. И так, просто чтобы ты знала, раз уж мы все равно вряд ли когда-нибудь еще увидимся. Я немного ошибся, когда решил остаться здесь. В Мидгарде очень мало магии, и уж точно я не стал бы тратить ее на зачаровывание тебя.

И мир резко потемнел.

***

Когда Коулсон вернулся в кабинет, то даже не удивился, что его кресло было так внаглую занято.

— Ноги со стола уберите, вы же приличное божество, — заметил он. 

Локи хмыкнул недовольно, но послушался.

— Она очнулась, — первым поднял он тему. — Ее жизнь вне опасности. Бартон с ней. 

— Так вы за этим пришли? Может, еще и отчет напишете?

Локи покачал головой, медленно, категорично.

— Я пришел, — он поднялся с кресла, жестом предложил Коулсону занять свое место, а сам отступил к окну и продолжил, — задать вам вопрос. Чтобы всем поровну досталось.

— И какой же?

— Вы ничего не хотите у меня спросить?

Фил крутанулся на кресле, разворачиваясь к Локи, ловя его взгляд. Он видел запись из медотсека и слышал то, что говорил Локи Бартону. И едва сдержался, чтобы поинтересоваться у последнего, пускай даже по громкой связи: «Дурак, ну кого ты слушаешь?». 

Нет, он не сомневался в том, что Локи способен выполнить все то, пообещал Клинту, в конце концов, он даже на вид был законченным эгоистом, и естественно первоочередной причиной любых его поступков было «я так хочу». Вот только, в отличие от Бартона, Фил знал еще кое-что, что сообщил ему Тор, явившийся в тот день якобы проведать Джейн. 

Локи не возвращался в Асгард. Тот, кого увели в тот день в наручниках и наморднике, был просто еще одной копией. Тор изначально это заподозрил и убедился в том, что прав, когда толкнул Локи в спину, а тот даже не огрызнулся. И смотрел тот слишком спокойно, хотя настоящий Локи его давно бы взглядом испепелил. 

Тор действительно считал этого выскочку своим братом и любил его. И, несмотря на глупость поступка с точки зрения здравого смысла, это вызывало уважение. И хотя формально Тор самолично позволил преступнику сбежать, Фил не мог его ни в чем обвинить. В конце концов, он же пришел предупредить и предложить помощь на всякий случай. 

— Так что же? — напомнил Локи о своем существовании, и Фил вынырнул из воспоминаний, кивнул ему.

— Пожалуй, хочу. Ты знаешь, что Тор так тебя и не сдал?

Он попал в точку.

Локи усмехнулся уголком губ, и на несколько мгновений его лицо с прикрытыми глазами и выгнутыми домиком бровями приобрело выражение, отличное от превосходства, снисходительности или презрения. Фил бы сказал, что это благодарность. И немного сожаление. 

— А почему, ты думаешь, вы все еще живы? 

Он боком протиснулся в пространство между столом и стеной и двинулся к выходу.

— Уходишь?

— Возвращаюсь. Закройте за мной дверь.


End file.
